Rossi's Stranded Holiday with Prentiss
by CriminallyCecy
Summary: When David Rossi's pride gets the best of him, he lands himself and Emily stranded on Christmas Eve in his families home town, and the fates conspire against him as he is forced to celebrate his most dreaded Holiday stranded with family... And Emily.
1. Chapter 1

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"I told you ten miles ago…"

"Emily, please, not now." David Rossi cringed as he heard his college sigh audibly behind him, as he poked his head underneath the hood of their government issued SUV. Hell, he had known she was right about the highway detour but he just couldn't let her know it, could he? And this mess was his damn pride's fault.

Crossing her arms over her chest and looking around at the deserted highway, Emily longed for even one car to pass by, just one… even if it had a serial killer in it, she'd take that over being stranded in the rural Virginia countryside with her usually sane team member. It would seem he'd taken leave of his senses the past 72 hours.

David slammed the hood down and pulled a handkerchief from his from his jacket pocket. He had no idea what was wrong with the truck, and he wasn't about to admit it. "We need a mechanic." He said matter-of-factly, without looking at her.

"Oh, no, really?" Emily replied sarcastically, knowing full well he had no idea what he was doing with the newer model engine. Maybe, _maybe _he would have been able to fix it if it were some ancient model he were used to fixing up, something only she and Hotch knew about.

David bit his tongue, a smart remark inches from being lashed at his friend. Unfortunately with his cell out of range, and hers dead, they had but one option left, and he would rather sleep in the SUV while it started to snow than to face it, but he had to think of Emily… She was maybe a hundred and ten pounds soaking wet, there was no way she'd survive a cold Virginia night, and he should know, having spent the latter part of his childhood living here.

"We have an hour, hour and half maybe before dark. We have about three miles to the nearest stop." David finally faced the source of all the under-breath comments and sighs. "Grab what you need out of the car. Let's walk."

Emily gave him an incredulous look as he very seriously gathered his laptop under his arm and slammed the car door shut.

"I can't believe you're serious." She muttered, annoyed. Grabbing her small purse and the only light sweater she'd brought, she too slammed the door on her side of the SUV and glared at road ahead. "What happens after dark?"

"Let's just say it'll be too cold to tell." Still annoyed at their predicament and Emily's 'I told you so' demeanor, David began walking forward on the well-worn paved highway.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"So where are we going, anyways?" Emily asked after about a mile of complete silence, in which time she had gone through at least five stages of anger with Rossi and was now too cold to care about anything other than trusting his sense of direction.

David stopped his weary walking, and turned around to look at Emily. Seeing her shivering under her sweater made him feel remorse for his earlier bout of pride in taking her directions away from the detour. Somehow, he knew, if they hadn't taken his "Short cut" they might've broken down in the middle of town, been in cell range to get help from the team and would happily be having dinner and a beer right now by a cozy fireplace.

"I have an aunt who lives not far from here." Dave removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Unfortunately."

"W-why is that u-unfortunate? Isn't that… f-fortunate?" Emily was too cold to argue that he should wear the jacket, and the way his hands had brushed the top of her shoulders made a shot of warmth spread through her.

"Like me, you have clearly worked too many Holidays to remember today's date. It's Christmas Eve. Which means the whole damn motley crew will be there. I have successfully avoided the holiday's with my family for nearly 10 years, so, no, this is not fortunate, this is some sick karma." David's voice became increasingly bitter.

"D-Dave…" Emily's questioning voice made him stop his resumed walking. "You love your mother, why did you stop visiting for the Holidays?"

Exasperatedly lifting his head to the sky and noticing the first snow flake's now beginning to fall,Dave turned around again with a masterfully displayed blank face. "I never said I stopped visiting my mother. I just don't enjoy the Holiday hoopla. I send presents for everyone, I have my publicist send cards – I just…. Don't like the noise." He made an attempt at a convincing hand gesture and fake smile.

"I don't buy it, but okay." Emily shook her head at this confusing force of a man and walked past him, puzzled more than ever.

_That's because you're a better profiler than me, Em. _Dave allowed a brief smile as he shook his head at her, and resumed walking behind her. The way his jacket overwhelmed her small frame made his heart melt. Didn't she eat enough?

"Em, it's right up there, see the mailbox? There's a dirt road into their property. Only another half mile or so…" He put an arm around her shoulders and guided her body off the frontage road they'd followed away from the highway.

_Em… _Her rarely used nickname resounded in her ears, his arm around her shoulders sheltering what the jacket couldn't of the cold, and the snowflakes now falling steadily in his salt-and-pepper hair were making her want to giggle. Maybe she was already in the advance d stages of hypothermia?

What she did know, was watching David Rossi in the unnatural habitat of his family, and at the _holidays _no less, was going to be the profiler experiment the likes of which her dreams were made of.

"What are you smiling about?" Dave shot her an evaluating look, not trusting that elusive smile to mean anything good, but loving the way it looked on her nonetheless.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a little excited to meet your family." At the look of horrified humiliation on David's face, she audibly giggled, ducking her head into the crook of his arm to hide her glee.

"A profilers nightmare." He grimaced, relishing her laugh.

"Or a profilers dream." She pointed out, carefully mimicking his steps through the now sloshy combination of mud and snow.

David joined her laughter at that last comment, and at once all of the earlier tension between them seemed to lift into the air and be carried away by the crisp Christmas breeze.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Hope you enjoyed =) I was giggling to myself as I wrote this. Writing at least two more chapters today.

~CriminallyCecy


	2. Chapter 2

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"Oh, come on, it can't be _that _bad, Dave." Emily Prentiss removed her lolling head from the warmth and protection of his arm as he hesitated at the front door of a Colonial-Plantation style home. They had walked more than the promised mile and a half in steadily falling daylight and dropping temperatures, Emily was ready for a cup of tea and a dry sweater, and seeing the lights on from the ample porch gave her hope that comfort was within reach.

"That's _Agent _Dave, to you." Rossi quipped, lifting only the corner of his mouth in a small smile as he looked down at his favorite BAU partner. Knocking strongly at the tall, red painted mahogany door, he knew this would cost him, but for Emily he didn't care, her lips were almost blue and he was terrified she could get any colder.

Resuming her position under his arm, she tried to bury her freezing nose in his coat. God but that cologne smelled amazing… It was all Rossi, too. Manly, earthly, overpowering and tantalizing all at once. Definitely his signature scent, most likely imported, like everything he wore.

"Davey?" A short and squat older woman looked out from under her eye glasses, clearly having labored to open the door, the noise and ruckus behind her immediately noticeable to her guests.

David inwardly groaned, this was exactly the time of year he avoided at all costs. Three young boys ran past the old woman, chasing the first loudly screaming something in Italian. He heard Emily give a barely audible giggle, and he remembered she was fluent in Italian, she was laughing at his nephews trying to convince their cousin to eat the cow's tongue.

"Hi tia. Merry Christmas." David hugged the shell-shocked older woman, having to duck significantly to reach her.

With a loud yell she reached two wrinkled hands up to his face and began to squeeze, rambling in Italian and peppering his face with kisses.

Grabbing both of them by their freezing hands, Franchesca Rossi pulled them both inside, yelling loudly for anyone in hearing vicinity that David was home for Christmas. Without realizing it, David grabbed Emily's hand, tight, a gesture of growing anxiety that was not lost on her. She looked at him in question, but his face was fixed in a tight, forced smile, acknowledging his family members.

_What is he so afraid of? _Emily wanted to shake him, to make him speak to her, to tell her what he was so worried about so that she could fix it, so that she could make it right. Her cold nose forgotten, her heart now ached for her best friend. _Best friend? Is he my best friend? Better than JJ? _She'd certainly told him more than she had ever told another soul, let alone JJ.

David felt her eyes on him, realized his mistake in holding her hand. He had a split second idea to let go, to pretend everything was fine, but she would know better. And besides, her hand in his felt like his only life line to something normal, something that could help him endure this.

"DAVEY!" A chorus from the top of the stairs directly facing the entryway was quickly followed by a stampede of plump older women, all with the same obsidian eyes as her friend, and Emily knew instinctively at once they were his sisters. She couldn't help giggle when he audibly grimaced.

The whole house was louder than before, now with men and women and children of varying ages coming up to clap him on the back, or hug at his legs, or kiss his cheeks. For a terrifying moment, David's hand was separated from Emily's and he was overcome by a sea of family, catching her eye as she stood alone by the door and watched in sheer amusement at the shower of love being poured over him.

"David! Who is this beautiful woman you have brought!" The oldest of the four sisters reached both arms in an expectant hug, Emily falling naturally into it with a bright smile.

"I'm Emily Pre-"

"It's his beautiful woman, let her breathe!" Francesca screamed in Italian, but all too late, the crowd now swarmed Emily. She could have said it in Klingon, the phrase sounded so foreign on anyone's lips that Emily should be somebody's "beautiful woman", let alone David Rossi's. A shocked expression and perfect "o" of surprise did Emily wear while she was being bombarded with questions about where they met and was she catholic and did she want a traditional wedding and when were the babies coming.

Straining not to lose his temper, David pulled a weary hand from where it was rubbing his temples and carefully raised his voice to command attention, without sounding grumpy. "That's enough, everyone, let the woman breathe… Emily and I are just –" With a gut wrenching feeling, David caught his sister Mary's eyes, who gave him a steely glare and with a barely perceptible nod told him "Don't say it."

Mary had always been wiser than him, and she'd always helped him get out of a lot of troublesome situations in their childhood _and _adulthood. He knew that look, something was very wrong, and he was being told to keep his mouth shut.

"… Glad to see you. We are very tired… the car broke down a few miles back…"

The silence roared back to life with whoa's, and how could this happens, and you must want something to eats. Emily looked dumbfounded, and David's only answer to her was a shrug and a pleading stare that said he was sorry, please don't shoot me. Emily glared back at him as she was all but carried into the kitchen and offered several glasses of wine and plates of food. David stood back to catch Mary's arm. "What the hell was that about?"

"Davey… oh I'm so glad you're here… Mama isn't well Davey, and Francesca has been running herself ragged trying to take care of her. Don't get mad! Mama didn't want us to tell you, she said you'd insist on going to a hundred doctors, and tests, and medicines, and she just doesn't want that, Davey, you can't fix this…" Mary's voice broke under the reality that her mother was living her last days, and that she was alone with her ox like brother who was looking ready to stampede at any moment. Fury and pain boiled over in him, anger that his sisters didn't tell him, anger that his mother didn't trust his judgement, anger at himself, for staying away these last few months in anticipation of the Holidays.

Running a barely steady hand through his hair and pacing the living room like a bull about to charge, he wanted to yell at Mary for what she said next.

"Look, it would do Mama so much good to see you happy, with a girl like Emily… She's very nice. I know you work with her, I saw her gun holster in her pants leg. Please, Davey, Mama only worries for _you, _she needs to know someone loves you and will take care of you, so she can pass on."

"SO SHE CAN WHAT?!" David stopped his pacing to blunder at a now stone faced resolved Mary, disdain for her will power that matched every inch of his, dripping from him tangibly.

"Don't be a cow, Davede. She's dying. The priest is coming tonight to visit. Now go eat." Mary nodded her head as a mother scolds a child and pointed to the kitchen, with was full of noise.

David straightened his back and stared at his sister, feeling betrayed by her secret keeping, and wordlessly left the room.

"Emily, can I have a word?" David stood at the entry to the kitchen, and had barely enough strength in him left to even say those words, the walk from the living room to the kitchen with the weight of his mothers impending death having drained his energy dry.

"Dave, what's wrong? You don't look so good…"

"My mother is dying…" On the last word, having confessed his new reality, his voice broke and he had to lean on a hallway beam to keep upright. Something, something was holding him together, something was keeping his insides from spilling out all over the floor, and if that something went away he would come undone.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*


	3. Chapter 3

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"My mother is dying…"

Emily watched in horrified slow motion as David's knee's seemed to buckle, and he lurched for the wall for support. Acting with precision instinct, she grabbed for his midsection, and braced herself for his weight if he should collapse. The collapse did not happen, only a haggard sigh, and the sagging of his body against hers. Emily had no idea the amount of pain she could endure until the moment his first tear soaked through her blouse, and she felt shattered herself, as if his pain _was _hers. Stroking his hair and softly comforting him, all she could tell him was that it would be okay, she was there. "Shhh…. We're here now. We'll make the best of it."

"That's what I asked of him. My mother wants to see him with a good woman, and since he's too goddamn stubborn to keep a wife perhaps you wouldn't mind pretending? It's just… it's her dying wish." Mary crossed her arms and settled herself against the opposing wall, not at all offended by the scene in front of her. She had expected far worse, she had expected one of his rages where he yelled and broke things and punched walls, maybe this Emily character had the magic touch after all.

"Of course." Emily eagerly nodded her head, still stroking David's, willing to do anything to assuage her friend's grief, or the bad situation.

"Take me to her." David opened his eyes and was surprised to be staring down at the soft lavender of Emily's turtleneck. His tears were staining her shoulder. "I'm sorry Em…"

"Don't be. Go see her."

"You should come too." Mary said softly, leading the way up the narrow and ancient stairway.

Taking his hand as if she did it every day, Emily followed David's weary steps and wished for this whole experience to be over, for his sake, and she prayed fiercely for the first time in ages, that whatever mercy was afforded her, to be passed to David so he didn't have to endure this pain much longer.

David's head was reeling, he should have called months ago. He should have known right away when the first person to try to feed him wasn't his mama, he had guessed maybe she was in the rocking chair by the fire, but he'd been so self centered in his anxiety with his crowd of family he hadn't even noticed she wasn't there… what kind of son was he?

Pushing open a pale green wooden door that creaked, Mary stood in the hallway and ushered them in.

"David Anthony. I was wondering what time you would get here. A little bird told me… I'd see you this Christmas." Carlita Rossi smiled up from her crochet, twinkling only a mothers eyes do when she looks at her only son.

Emily was pleasantly surprised at the state of the woman, she didn't look nearly old enough to be bedridden and ill, in fact… she looked…. Well she looked downright mischievous – like David always did. It made her outright smile.

"Mama. Merry Christmas." David reluctantly released Emily's hand for a brief moment to bend down and kiss his sainted mother, his favorite woman in the world and as far as he was concerned the only measure of a wife and mother he'd ever think was acceptable. Emily stood awkwardly against the wall, wringing her hands, not quite sure what to do… How should a couple act? Like she would know… it'd been years since she'd been in a relationship, let alone with a real man like David. Had she just thought that?

"Who is this beautiful young woman?"

"Emily." David smiled naturally, and reached his hand toward her. Feeling as though it was the first day of high school all over again, nerves threatened to overwhelm her as she took David's hand and sat on the bed next to him, where he gently directed her.

"Emily, you are lovely, just lovely." Mrs. Rossi took Emily's shaking hand in her two wrinkled ones, and lovingly patted her. "This is a Christmas, then. I think I got everything I asked the good baby Jesus for!" Her tired voice pitched high to match her comically raised eyebrow and began to laugh, heartily.

Emily couldn't help but laugh too. "My god… the semblance is… scary." Emily looked up at David's red eyes, the sad smile on his face, his appreciation for her being there etched in every inch of it.

"Yes, doesn't look a thing like his daddy. I have the stronger genes in the family. Or maybe it was that handsome milkman that used to come around in the 50's…" Emily laughed, and David shook his head.

"Mama, you shouldn't joke like that. Daddy's rolling in his grave." He squeezed the wrinkled hands that still held Emily's, and looking down at the little trio of fingers he felt his heart swell.

"Well, he could use the exercise. Did you eat?"

"I wanted to see you first. Besides, if Mary and the brat pack are the ones who cooked I'm not at all interested." David rested a hand on Emily's hip, and she strained not to act surprised, but it was as if someone poured warm, gooey pudding down her spine.

"Be nice to your sisters, there the only ones you got. Go, take Emily to eat, don't you feed her?"

"I have more sisters than any man ought to have. I'll be back up in a few minutes, do you want anything?" He stood and took Emily's hand, gently pulling her from the bed and resting his opposing hand on the small of her back.

"I'm pumped full of the good stuff. Go!" She shooed them away with her hands, and to David's dismay this seemingly normal interaction came crashing in around him when he noticed the IV standing behind her bed.

Once outside the bedroom, David leaned his back against the wall and let out a pent up shudder, something between a sob and a sigh. Emily took his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, almost burnt to the ground where she stood from the fire and pain she saw.

"Dave… I'm so sorry…"

"I can't do this…" Scrubbing a hand down his face, he again felt as though something was holding him in, holding his insides from spilling all over the place. "I don't know what to do…"

"What do you _want _to do?"

"I want to get the hell back to the truck. I want to pretend none of this ever happened. I want to run like fucking hell, Emily." His brutal honesty and the humanness behind it, left her speechless. "But what I want doesn't matter right now. I _need _to be with her. Until the end. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't."

Slowly nodding her understanding, Emily gently rubbed circles into his shoulders, feeling helpless. "Okay. That's what we'll do then. I'll call JJ, tell them to pick up the SUV, and bring us our go-bags."

David could hear the words as though from afar, buzzing in his ears telling him he was certainly in a state of shock. Nodding acknowledgement, he allowed Emily to lead him back downstairs, where he must put on a smile, he must make small talk and play with his nephews, his earlier fears now so miniscule by comparison.

_Oh god, give him strength… Give ME strength to help him…_ Emily thought heavenward, watching the shock wear over him from the corner of her eyes. Already, he seemed ten years older with the weight of his grief.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*


	4. Chapter 4

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Watching his nephews wrestle around the Christmas tree, pulling each other's ears and legs and laughing as the mild violence escalated. He watched without really seeing, but a whole pile of perfectly wrapped and labeled gifts stood out like a sore thumb from the others which were haphazardly wrapped with most of the same paper, varying bows and scribbled "from Santa" labels.

"My gifts to them look like Bank Tree props." David mumbled dryly to no one. It rather shook him out of his reverie to hear Emily laugh loudly, a choke on her sip of wine. He turned to her with what he hoped was a smile, but to him it wasn't funny – it screamed of impersonal attention to the people he truly did love the most in the world.

"Whoever you hire to do the wrapping does a very lovely job, Dave. I'm sure it's exciting for them to open." Emily patted his leg, hoping her ungraceful coughed up wine hadn't offended him but wholeheartedly glad for the moment of laughter – the mood was so heavy around him, it was like walking through drenched rain clouds ready to pour at any moment. "Jeez… how many nephews do you have?"

"Six nephews, three second nephews and only one second niece.. And counting now into the third generation. Isabelle is expecting her first." Dave pointed his whiskey tumbler in the direction of the youngest of his first generation nieces, a thin and beautiful young woman who appeared just barely of marrying age. Dave noticed Emily's raised eyebrows. "I offered to put her through school… but she met Gio and all bets are off. Young people are so short-minded." He shook his head, thoughts of youth being wasted on the young.

"She looks happy." Emily said softly, feeling the waves of disapproval coming from him.

"For now. Until he leaves her high and dry with God knows how many mouths to feed." Dave downed his wine glass, and then walked away to refill it. This bitter side of David was not something she was used to, and it made her wary. Clearly his only niece was his favorite, and he had wanted a better future for her. After watching the young woman a few moments longer, a sudden revelation dawned on Emily and a new wave of pain for her friend went through her. No wonder he didn't come around anymore…

"Dave, I've made a room upstairs for you and Emily, Isabelle donated some clothes for Emily, and Tony for you, until we can go get your things from the car when the weather has cleared." Clarissa, his sister said sweetly with a smile, nodding towards Emily kindly. "WHO WANTS TO OPEN PRESENTS?!" Her demure gesture now forgotten, many loud cheers went up and there was a mad dash to get a spot near the Christmas tree, and David barely had time to secure a hold on his wine glass above his head as he was caught in the stampede, with no time to protest their sleeping arrangement.

Looking for Emily so he could give her a reassuring look that he would indeed sort it out, he noticed she wore a look of complete guilt and pity aimed in his direction, and he cursed her well developed profiling skills. Deciding to fake it till he made it, he smiled at her, though it cost every ounce of energy he had left, and winked something devilish. Maybe a suggestive deflection would save him any prying she had in mind. She might have figured him out but he didn't have to talk if he didn't want to. She shook her head and blushed, turning her attention to the rowdy boys fighting over who would be Santa and pass out the gifts. It worked, and by God was that crimson on her cheeks a welcome sight.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"I'm not so old fashioned, don't be silly. How else will I get more grandchildren?" Mrs. Rossi quipped when Mary's husband brought her down to enjoy the gift giving. "Of course you will stay in the same room." She slapped David on the back with a force not of a dying woman and now it was Emily's turn to enjoy his blushing.

"I really like her." Emily said into her wine glass, smirking.

"Ma, this one is from Davey!" Mary all but tossed a large box into the older woman's lap, who caught it with some accuracy, and the resounding glass crunch from within had David's wide round eyes at the fiasco unfolding before him, scrunched tight at once, rubbing his temples to ward away the explosion of worry he was attempting to hold at bay.

"Mary…. Please be careful?" He asked sweetly between clenched teeth.

"Davey, you shouldn't have. Seeing you here is enough, and sweet Emily." Mrs. Rossi patted Emily's cheek tenderly. Tearing into the box without a second glance at the expensive wrapping she was quite accustomed to seeing from her son's gifts, she squealed loudly in Italian when she brought out an antique-looking glass Tea Service set. "DAVEY! Where did you find it?!" She fingered the delicately blown glass lace around the handle of the carafe.

"I had some help. We have a brilliant technical analyst in our department who helped me track it down.."

"IS THAT GRANDMA'S TEA SERVICE FROM ITALY?!" Francesca of course would be the only other living soul who could recognize it.

"It is… oh David…" Tears fell from the wrinkled eyes of his mother, and she held the thing to her heart, as Francesca removed the rest of the cups and tray.

David looked at the ceiling, warning God to temporarily remove his ability to tear up, or else. "Merry Christmas, ma." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, and realized he was precariously close to Emily's face as well, her perfume making it damn hard to concentrate. _Fuck me…. _He realized the signs, he felt an ache growing low in his body, and he cursed his bodily betrayal. _Calm down… lust and grief always go hand in hand. She's your colleague, nothing has changed, _His inner rational weighed in heavily.

"Wow…" Emily shook her head at him, maybe the blundering force that was David Rossi had a heart after all.

"Don't look at me like that." He smiled into his glass, genuinely happy for the first time that evening. "I hate Christmas."

"Sure you do. And I'm Jack Frost."

He had no response, he couldn't lie that seeing his mother and aunt so wild about that Tea Service had made his entire year. Few other moments would be this precious in his memory than this. And when he began to think of the few others, he again turned sour and wished he could phase himself out of this place in a "beam me up, Scotty" fashion.

A couple hours later when the living room looked like a raging sea of wrapping paper and bows, and after many hugs and thank yous all around, David didn't think he could take another moment of it, his nephews were loudly flying the remote control helicopters he'd bought them, and landing them on their mothers' heads to many screams and Italian threats. It was a comical scene and Emily was enjoying it very much, having been enlisted to help put batteries in all of them, but David couldn't enjoy it to the fullest.

"I'm gonna turn in. Goodnight everyone. Goodnite, Ma." He bent to kiss her again and the wizened eyes of his mother pierced into him, like a connection he could never break, and read his thoughts.

"Someday, Davey, someday, amore." She kissed him back, heart wrenching at the near heaving of his breath, and understood better than anyone in the room his pain. She too had also lost a baby once, but then she had David, her miracle son, and the gaping wound left by her first son's death in infancy was balmed over every time she'd ever heard his laugh, a joy she prayed nightly that he would know someday.

Wordlessly and quickly David left the room, and was not heard jogging up the stairs in all the commotion. Emily had watched him go, and when she turned her questioning look to Mrs. Rossi, the old woman nodded and silently motioned for her to follow him.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*


	5. Chapter 5

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"Dave?" Emily carefully pushed open the door to their guest room after several minutes of procrastinating, trying to give him his space.

"Yea?" He was already changed in his brother in laws pajamas, laying on small queen bed staring at the ceiling with his hands under his head.

"Uh, just seeing if you're ok?" She felt incredibly silly, now she was in the room they were expected to share.

"I've been better. Isabelle left some warm pj's in the bathroom for you." His voice was dry and tired, she could hear the sheer exhaustion this emotional day had done to him.

"Thanks." Closing the bathroom door behind her, she carefully leaned her head against it, so he couldn't hear. This was, if it were possible, worse than having to tell a victim's family of their loved ones' death. This was personal. This was her best friend… There it was again, that _best _friend title… Did it bother her? She spotted the pajama's neatly folded on the counter top. Was she really about to sleep in the same bed as her partner? Her team member? Sure, they'd had to double up a couple times on rooms during a case, but it was usually with JJ… And they'd been too dog tired to even speak to each other, most of the time. Maybe that would be the case tonight… Images of David watching his youngest nephew's play, with a mask of indifference played before her eyes while she changed, it was as obvious to her as writing on the wall: David had wanted a family, at some point in his life, and regretted the absence of his own children. She sighed louder than she realized, understanding the feeling all too well, her mother's nagging voice somewhere in the back of her mind. _"You're almost 35, Emily, you won't stay fertile forever. And sure, I've aged gracefully, but you never know, do you? Take care of yourself, wear some eye cream at night..." _"Oh my god…" she groaned in response to her mother's voice, catching herself only too late as she realized she'd said it aloud.

"Emily?!" a split second later David was pounding at the door, clearly not as exhausted as she thought.

Opening the door with a flash at the alarm in his voice, expecting something awful had happened she was faced with the same mirrored expression of worry and a fist in mid-air seemingly about to pound the door down.

"What?! What happened?!" She looked around the room and back at him, no sign of trouble anywhere she could see, the safety off her handgun and pointed carefully at her 6.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…" He dropped his hand and darted his eyes behind her into the bathroom, pausing only momentarily on her handgun.

"What? Nothing… I was… am.. changing… Christ.." Dropping her head in a flood of shame Emily realized she hadn't put on the pants yet.

"Indeed. What was the _oh my god _about?" David couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice as she hid her legs behind the door and grabbed the pajama pants with her gun hand to hide per pink lace thong. It did no use, the large mirror behind her was betraying everything. David pursed his lips to keep the laugh from escaping and she slammed the door shut with a "ROSSI, YOU DOG!" when she realized what he was staring at.

Covering first her mouth then her eyes at her reflection with her armed hand, again leaning her head against the back of the door, she blushed even deeper when she heard a muffled chuckle come from the other side of the door.

"Laugh it up!" She called indignantly, and indeed his laughter got louder. She looked quickly at her front side in the mirror, thankfully she kept well groomed in that department – turning her ass to the mirror she realized indeed these were possibly the smallest panties she owned. At least she had nothing to be ashamed of… Pulling on the pants she lifted her chin in the mirror and decided not to make a big deal of it, maybe he'd let it go? Knowing him better than that however she knew this was not her last embarrassment at baring her assets.

Closing her eyes briefly she realized this would be something she'd never live down, and to hell with it, hearing him laugh was a hell of a lot better than seeing him in tears, even at her expense.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed…" Dave was covering his mouth and holding his stomach with the other, laughter still wracking his body when she exited the safety of the bathroom. "The look on your face…" and it was no use, he couldn't pretend he wasn't amused.

Pulling back the covers and carefully not making eye contact with David, Emily laid down in the dark room and mimicked his staring at the ceiling, totally unsure of how to even speak after such an incident.

"Glad to amuse." She finally answered flatly, perhaps more tart than she had meant.

"Em, you have nothing to be ashamed of." He had finally stopped laughing, but the almost-patronizing tone reminding her of what he'd seen horrified her. She knew she had nothing to be ashamed of, so why was this so embarrassing? Because he didn't just take her right then and there?

"Thanks… I think." She blushed, ready for all conversation of her nearly naked ass in the mirror fiasco to be over with… how would he have liked it, were the tables reversed? Knowing David Rossi he'd probably have topped it off with a sort of dance, so proud as he was. Images of what David might look like in _his _underwear made her smirk, just audibly.

"What's funny?" Dave turned on his side to catch the end glimpse of a wicked grin play across her face. The thin strip of moonlight afforded by the window might've been one of the best things to happen to him tonight, getting to see that smile before he slept. He didn't realize he was also smiling , for that small reason alone.

"Well, it's only fair." Boldness surely from the three, or was it four? Glasses of wine she'd been practically force fed by David's sisters seemed to bubble to her conscience surface, "I pictured you in _your _underwear and suddenly I don't feel quite so scandalized." Emily smugly crossed her arms, wiggling her head matter-of-factly.

"And that made you laugh, woman?"

Of course he wasn't embarrassed! Without missing a beat, he had responded, practically affronted! Now that, she hadn't been prepared for. Not especially that low tone, with a growl at the edge of it – a sure threat, a sure threat if ever a preyed upon animal had heard one. It sent an unsettling movement squirming low in her belly, and she knew this was a very bad situation indeed.

_Fuck it, walk your ass straight back to the SUV and sleep in the snow… This is how it happens, Emily Victoria Prentiss, this is how droves of women have been once ensnared in the Rossi trap… _Her internal battle immediately raged against an ache she felt between her legs.

"It was more of a giggle, than a laugh…" The wine infused side of her brain wasn't listening to the rational side, as she heard herself audibly goad him. _Oh Christ, Emily, get out of this bed, RIGHT now. _

But she didn't have to, David had seemingly lurched upright, both bare feet fearlessly touching the freezing wood floors, his whole person out of and a few feet from the bed. _Oh great, I've fucking offended him… _Sheer panic became Emily for a few torturous seconds as she realized quite vividly why she was single.

"This." Dave pulled the too large night shirt over his head in a far too-cool way, "Isn't." Threw it at the end of the bed, revealing a firm chest and deceptively large biceps, "Something…" Pulling down his pajama pants, bending over quickly then standing upright in the moonlight, smiling, "to giggle about."

"There, now we're even. And I didn't even charge you." He stood, quite shameless, grinning relentlessly at the shock on Emily's face. He was sure he'd seen the same stunned look for the first time at about age five, when he had turned around during his first and only spanking (punishment for pouring the entire basin of holy water on his aunt Francesca during Christmas Mass) and asked his mother petulantly , _"Do you feel better, now, mother?"_ Inspiration struck him in this moment of sheer comedy he was sure to pay for later, and with two hands on his hips asked in a tone nothing short of absolute sobriety, "Do you feel better, now, Emily?"

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Author's Note!

Welp, I'm laughing hysterically, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

Thank you to my new followers, **Anzera Fitzroy, and Miaa 29.**

Can't wait for more followers and comments! The "Stranded holiday" prompt came from my own personal experience, as my husband and I missed our flight from Cozumel, Mexico yesterday and ended up having to stay an additional two days. (I am literally writing from our hotel room.)

Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter 6

A special thanks to the new followers/reviewers joining this dramedy!

**P95000, davidrossi, USCfan27, MICKEYMOUSE-95, Fairy Demon26, kaidiii, parrots, serialwatcher2182, leahloahla, **

Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"David…." Emily shook her head profusely, alternating from staring at her team member in only his boxer briefs and looking up at the dark ceiling. It was taking a lot of self control not to act as shocked as she felt, leaving her hands crossed over her chest. "Honestly, put your clothes back on you're going to catch a cold." Why did the moonlight have to highlight his ass that way? She wanted to bury her head in a pillow and scream.

"Not until you feel vindicated. And hurry your nice ass up, I think my feet are frozen to the floor." He somehow managed to grimace and grin all at once, quite enjoying making Emily squirm. Knowing his boldness was quite due to the wine and partly due to desperately needing a moment of comedy during this emotional mess he was in, only a small part of him felt bad.

"I feel vindicated! Get back in bed!" Sitting up, now only worried that he'd catch pneumonia on top of everything else, she slapped her hand down where his form had been lying only moments before. _Did he just say I had a nice ass? _Emily was quite thankful that the darkness in the room was hiding her intensely flushed face.

"Alright, alright, I didn't realize you were so eager to sleep with me, Jesus, woman, keep your hair on." Without donning the pajamas again, David jumped back into the bed and in one fell swoop had buried himself under the covers and kissed Emily's cheek at the same time.

"You are…" Emily spluttered, pulling the thick quilt over herself as well, shaking her head again, "Incorrigible." She wanted to touch the spot on her cheek that was burning from the contact with his lips. Was this really happening?

"Don't you mean, thoughtful and delightfully attractive?"

Emily could hear the smirk on his lips and tried very unsuccessfully to be angry with him, it was like trying to be cross with an adorable child. Instead she gave into a fit full of laughter, rolled over and once comfortable simply said "Good night, Dave."

She was asleep before she felt him take her hand.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

_My god, David, are you ever going to let me sleep?! _Emily's thoughts were a jumbled mess, it was too hot in this room, she could feel herself sweating slightly in the mass of quilts. She was exhausted, and he just wouldn't stop that incessant rubbing… Snaking his hands up her bare legs, waking her already restless sleep with hot, wet kisses down her neck. Had he removed her pajama pants? She could feel his throbbing hard on pressing against her ass, and then her mind seemed to empty of all comprehension that wasn't need and desire. Moaning slightly as a hand reached under her laying position to pull at a very hard nipple, she could feel her orgasm building, sensitive and ignored as her nether parts were… if he would just touch her there… just once… she knew she would come. As though reading her mind, David pulled the hand away that was rubbing her legs and reached from behind her, between her legs and touched a fingertip to her aching nub. Emily cried out, the touch painfully arousing her… _Oh God just once more…. _She thought wildly, wishing he would rub her harder. Again, as though reading her mind, he pinched her clit and pulled gently, then began rubbing her soaked mound with three very long, and very expert fingers. " … Dave… Dave… DAVID!" Emily's orgasm shook her whole body magnificently, her breathing coming out in incoherent sobs and gasps for air as her bundle of nerves pulsed wildly between her legs.

"Em… Emily!"

Why was he shouting at her? Shouldn't he be quieter with a house full of sleeping family? Her mind couldn't make heads or tails what was happening, she just needed to catch her breath…

"Emily, wake up!"

Emily opened her eyes, and was staring into the face of a very concerned looking Rossi, who had both hands on her shoulders and was shaking her slightly.

"Christ! What?!" Confusion and slow understanding was coming over her, the dream land ebbing away into a fog almost immediately.

"You were shouting…." He explained, perplexed. Reaching across her to grab at the lamp, she stopped his arm.

"No light. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just a dream…" Horrified, and still riding out her orgasm, Emily covered her eyes with her arm.

"You scared me half to death, shouting like that, I thought the place was on fire." David sat back on his haunches now, studying her with what limited light he had – she was breathing very hard, gulping at her clearly dry throat, no doubt from the shouting.

"It was." She answered dryly, immediately wishing she had kept that thought to herself. _What the hell Emily?! What the fuck is happening…._

"In your dream? Here, let me get you some water." He went to the bathroom and she could hear the sink running while she tried to make sense of things. Returning with a glass of water, David had the same feeling he had when something didn't add up on a case, there was something not quite fitting here.

"Thank you." Having used the minute or so it had taken him to get the water to steady her breathing she tried desperately to look perfectly normal taking a drink from the glass, knowing he was studying her, knowing his training might very well be in full alert right now. "Just a dream… Nothing to worry about."

"I've had night terrors after a case more than once…" He attempted an empathy approach, maybe it would get her to open up.

"I don't have night terrors." He could hear that she was shut up like a clam now, and there was no information he was going to get out of her tonight.

"Alright then… Try to go back to sleep." He laid back down beside her, on his stomach.

"Yep." She mimicked the movement, turning her face to the edge of the bed, away from him. After such a vivid dream, having him so near her was hell… She suddenly felt very much like crying, realizing something so wonderful hadn't been real, he hadn't kissed her, he hadn't touched her… And he never would, they were team mates, nothing more. When had she started wishing he _would _kiss her, _would _touch her? But he wouldn't, just like no man had in years, she might as well be a nun. Unable to suppress her emotions, she put her face in the pillow and silent tears fell.

While he couldn't hear the tears, he saw the slight rise and fall of her shoulders and David knew she was crying.

"Em, honey what's wrong… Please don't shut me out…"

Damn him, damn him why couldn't he ever mind his own business? Why did he think he could call her 'honey'? She shook her head "No" into the pillow, as much a sign as she was able to give in that moment that she didn't want to talk.

"Come on, tell me about the dream. What's got you so upset?" He placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently, relieved when her back dipped in a miniscule relaxation where he touched her. Yea, she was definitely not talking right now, but at least the crying seemed to stop.

David laid back down, this time directly beside her, one arm over the small of her back and his head next to hers, his nose in her hair.

When could this be over? Watching the women he cared about suffer? It was the Christmas Even from hell, and he was powerless to help the women he loved. He signed and did the only thing he could, and pulled her closer to him.

Sniffling once, and forcing the emotions to leave her with one final sigh, Emily resolved to simply be okay with his closeness for now, if it were the only time then she'd deal with it later. Spooning, loving the weight of his arm over hers, she fell back to sleep far sooner than she wanted to.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*


	7. Chapter 7

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"And that was at his first communion…" Carlita Rossi was comfortably perched in the middle of her large, very old southern couch, Emily by her side, both covered in quilts passed on from generations. Emily giggled happily at the picture of a petulant looking six year old David Rossi, the picture yellowed with time.

"My does _that _pose look familiar." Emily said dryly, remembering all too vividly his antics with his pajamas last night as she noticed the little boys hands on his hips.

"What, the hell, is this?" Rossi spoke up from his momentary hiding place atop the stairs, poking his head just over the two women, both amused and incredulous at this treachery.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Thought you'd sleep the day away." Mrs. Rossi looked up at him, no ounce of surprise on her face at his eves-dropping. David smiled at her, remembering she had a keen sense of his presence. A quick glance from Emily with a polite smile and she was back at staring at the page – he could tell she was still embarrassed about last night. He sighed inwardly, why did she feel like she had to hide things from him?

"Ma, why is it so damn cold in here? Where is everybody?" Clomping down the remaining stairs, David checked the thermostat at the bottom. "It's stuck…"

"Heaters broken, Tony went into town with Jimmy and Joe to find parts. Everyone else is at mass… Where _you _should be." Carlita's tone was only playfully chastising, she was secretly thrilled to have them both here alone, she was very much enjoying getting to know Emily.

David imagined his blundering brothers-in-law in the small town lumber store and shook his head. "Is there any breakfast le- oof!" Stumbling unceremoniously upon a pile of bags by the doorway and using all his self control not to curse at his stubbed toe, he recognized his own go-bags.

"JJ brought them before I was up, apparently." Emily explained briefly.

"And there might be some breakfast left if you're lucky but I doubt it's warm…" Carlita turned another page in her prized photo album. Her tone made Emily grin, she certainly wasn't the typical over-bearing, overly-affectionate and doting mother, clearly she expected David to make his own breakfast. _God, I really like her. _Emily grinned down at the page, hearing David swear under his breath and massage a toe.

"Ma, you know those idiots can't fix your heater. Let me call someone."

"Don't call your brother in laws idiots, sweetheart, they towed your shiny car back here through three feet of snow before sun-up. You'll thank them kindly and then you'll help them get the heater fixed… Oh look Emily, this is one of my favorites. Here he is on his Pony!"

"He's… only wearing a cowboy hat." Emily busied herself by taking a gulp of her tea, trying not to laugh while David stood up immediately.

"That's enough of that." Snatching up the book he glared at his mother. "You're shameless, Ma."

"Where do you think you get it from?" She replied evenly, smiling when she heard Emily snort.

"Laugh it up." Rossi said with a wicked grin at Emily. The irony of hearing her own statement of last night repeated to her did indeed shut her right up and she wiped the smile away from her face. She closed her eyes briefly, remembering all too vividly the shameful display of her ass in the mirror, and she refused to think of the dream.

Carlita only raised an eyebrow at her son, wondering with a curiosity that surely could kill the cat what her son might be holding over this poor, dear girl.

Placing the photo album on a library shelf amongst thirty-odd years of others, David groaned as he heard the caravan of vehicles holding his family arrive and the subsequent chaos that was already ensuing.

"Aha, see! Good things come to those who wait, I'm sure I can finagle a fresh, warm breakfast out of one these cackling hens.." And leaving his mother shaking her head at him, he went to charm one of his sisters in exchange for food.

"Do his sisters always coddle him?" Emily asked, surprised and amused, her earlier premonitions of this social experiment being a profilers dream indeed coming true.

The elder woman nodded, "He didn't even walk at a normal age, they carried him around everywhere." Carlita chastised, grinning fondly into her own tea cup.

"It explains so much." Emily laughed, genuinely enjoying Mrs. Rossi's company. This was going to be an interesting time after all.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"Tony, tell me straight, how bad is it? Mary isn't telling jack-shit." Rossi sat on a stool, "helping" his brother in laws fix the water heater by staying out of their way. If he'd learned one thing in the many years he'd had to get accustomed to his belligerently stubborn, traditional Italian brother in laws, it was that they would never have a "city boy" help them fix a damn thing, and all that was very much expected from him were exciting stories about chasing down the bad guys. They'd never quite understood that he wasn't a cop.

Grunting as he held a wrench in place, Tony looked at his silent counter parts, Joe and Jimmy and then back at David. "It's no good, Davey. They say it's stage five lung cancer. Didn't catch it soon enough, they say."

David surmised from the less than eloquent explanation that "They" were whatever assortment of idiot doctors that had been consulted.

"And I see your wheels turnin', we didn't send her to no kid intern doctors, Davey. She went all over, Mary used all that fancy insurance you bought up on Ma, and she's seen all of 'em."

Dave gripped his coffee cup angrily, biting any smart ass remarks he'd like to unleash. "How much time?"

"Could be a few months, could be a few weeks. She's got good days and bad days…" Tony hesitated, refusing to make eye contact with his rage-prone brother in law. "More bad ones than good, lately."

"When were you going to call me?" Dave bit out, his temper dangerously close to it's breaking point.

"Mary tried, you were in California on a case the first time, Tennessee the next, and then when it got close to Thanksgiving you stopped taking the calls altogether. Ain't got nobody to be cross with 'cept yourself. I don't mean disrespec', I'm just sayin's all – I see your face turnin' purple."

Scrubbing a hand down his face and resting his chin in an open palm, Dave rested his elbow on a knee, knowing his brother was telling him the truth.

"That oughtta do it. Jimmy, get upstairs and try her." Tony nodded at the other two, and like obedient pups they filed out of the basement.

"It's been worse every day, Dave, I can tell she's trying real hard 'cause you're here. She's in a hell of a lot o f pain. Janey's been putting medical marijuana in her tea, we're just so desperate to keep her sane. She wakes up wailing sometimes – when it's bad she don't know her own daughters. Mary hasn't been home in a month." Tony couldn't keep the emotion out of his voice, and he wiped a tear from his face with his arm.

David dropped his eyes into his hand, trying to shelter the waves of pain overcoming his mind and the tears now freely and silently flowing.

"Look, it's good you're here… The docs said that was important, that she'd give in once she felt at peace. All she asks about is how you're doin' and have you found another wife yet. I bet she won't suffer much longer now you're here, and now you've got Emily… That's all she ever wanted…"

"Tony…" David's voice broke, how would he tell his brother that pretending to be with Emily was all a mixed up lie? That he was in love with her but it was still pretend and it couldn't be more 'cause Emily was his team member and she didn't think of him that way. And how would he deal with his mother's death without Emily? If after she passed and Emily wasn't there… And it dawned on him, the thing he'd felt holding his insides from spilling out had been Emily's presence through this ordeal the last 24 hours.

"Just gotta be strong for her, just a little while longer, Dave. You gotta stay." Tony all but pleaded.

David nodded wordlessly, agreeing absolutely to stay. He needed to talk to Emily… right now. He had no idea what he would say he just had to… Standing up and leaving the basement he felt like he had seconds to be near her before he would become undone.

"I appreciate what you're doing here. I haven't seen mama so agreeable in weeks." David overheard Mary's voice float down the basement steps, aware now that she was in the laundry room with Emily.

"I wish I could do more." Emily's sad voice floated down to him, stopping his steps and willing to overhear something more, something he desired now since … maybe since forever?

"You're doing enough. I can tell you care about Davey." Mary's voice was followed by the shaking out of towels.

"He's my best friend." Emily shrugged, thinking the words sounded lovely out loud for the first time.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome, new followers and reviewers **EMT1215, DebbieOz, Angelus Lunae, Jemmachani! **

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"Davey, aren't you hungry?" Carlita lifted a napkin to her face and coughed lightly, struggling to keep the strain out of her voice.

"I've been eating all day, Ma, these hens won't stop feeding me." David smiled at his mother, pushing the lasagna around on his plate. The truth was, he felt like if he put anything in his stomach it would come up from the waves of nausea he had felt all day.

Eyeing David from the corner of her eye, Emily nodded in agreement. "I understand the term _Holiday Pounds _now…" Laughing lightly as she looked around the faces at the dinner table, Emily could feel the strain in the air as if it were palpable, everyone had on their best face but it was clear everyone was thinking about Mrs. Rossi's declining health.

"Why don't you rest in your favorite old recliner, Davey.. I'll bring you a whiskey." Mary set down another large plate of food in the middle of the table and patted him on the back. She knew her brother needed a reprieve.

"I'll take one too!" Emily didn't need to be invited, she pushed up out of her chair like a rocket and disappeared into the cozy living room.

"Forget dessert! It's a whiskey night." Tony chimed in, winking at his wife. Mary winked back, the family needed something to take the edge off, that was for sure.

"Italian lushes. You all get it from your daddy. None for me, I'm tuckered out. Davey, will you help your old Ma upstairs?" Carlita smiled under her wrinkles, the edges of her face obviously etched in pain.

"Of course." David stood and pulled out her chair, gently pulling her to wobbly feet and instantly decided to simply carry her the rest of the way.

"Now that is entirely unnecessary, I can walk!" She squawked indignantly.

"Shut up, Ma, I haven't gotten to carry a woman over her threshold in years." Smiling devilishly at her blush, he added a kiss on her cheek to complete her embarrassment.

"You're a scoundrel, Davey." She slapped his chest weakly.

"Where do you think I get it from?" He replied, repeating her earlier words.

"Your daddy!" She fired back, loudly to be heard over the laughter that had erupted at the table.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"I have to say, that woman is… well she's pretty awesome." Emily shook her head with a smirk, having overheard the banter continue as Rossi carried his mother up the stairs.

"That she is, wily." Mary handed a tumbler full of dark amber liquid to Emily. "I'm sure you'd rather spend Christmas with your own family, but I hope you've enjoyed some part of your time here, so far…" Mary said carefully, stoking the fireplace.

"My mother invited me to Paris, to meet her new fiancé. It isn't a big enough city for the both of us." Emily took a sip of her whiskey and winced, she hadn't expected the strength.

"It's aged, sweety, it'll burn the first few sips but after a while you don't feel your face."

"Lovely." Mary and Emily both laughed.

"So… Emily. Tell us the story. How'd that blundering goat convince a dame such as yourself to date him?" Jimmy came through the archway separating the kitchen and living room, and seated himself comfortably at the fire hearth. Tony, Joe, Janey, and Martha filed in behind him, laughing at Jimmy's accurate description of their brother.

"Uh… well…." Emily looked at a sympathetic Mary, who gave her a look back as if to say "I'm sorry."

"Did he use the famous, best-selling author line? I watched him use that once in a bar." Joe chimed in, and was elbowed in the gut by his wife Janey.

Emily's eyes grew very wide, trying to imagine David picking up a girl in a bar. "You're kidding." Her genuine look of shock had them all laughing immediately and sharing stories of the few women he'd brought around.

"…But we knew, you could just tell she's was a conniving little minx, ain't no woman ever been _that _in love with Davey, the way she hung on his arm…" Joe hung his head with a little shake. "She was after his purse, you can't wear high heels like that and tell me you don't have a shopping habit." Mary shot him a murderous glare to shut the hell up.

"Shut up, Joe. Emily doesn't want to hear about his ex wives." Tony caught Mary's warning.

Emily cleared her throat loudly, with a glance upstairs, wondering what was taking David so long. "As fascinating as it all sounds, I don't know if he would appreciate .."

"Nonsense, I'm surprised he hasn't told you yet. It's obvious he's very much in love with you, I'd wager you'll have a ring on your finger in no time. He ought to share." Janey nodded blissfully at Emily, to nods of agreement all around.

The shock was becoming a bit ridiculous to Emily, coughing on a burning sip of whiskey, she had to remember these people weren't profilers, had Hotch or Reid been here it would've been painfully obvious that they were pretending to be a couple. The way he looked at her? Right, Janey wasn't that smartest of the bunch.

"I… I don't really, um. Well I'm glad you think so." Emily busied herself with another drink, forgetting to sip and coughing again as David came slouching down the stairs with a long sigh.

"She's out like a light." He took the glass offered by Mary and sat in the recliner everyone had respectfully reserved for him. After a long swig he looked around the room at all the guilty faces, and knew instantly the silence meant he had been the topic of conversation before his entrance.

"You're all a lousy group of liars and gossiping hens, you know that, right?" He asked evenly, pointedly making eye contact with anyone that wasn't busying themselves with drinks.

Emily grinned widely, staring into her glass. She couldn't look at him, she was internally laughing too hard, but she could hear his profiling at work and could imagine perfectly what expression he was wearing.

"I find them to be quite informative." She looked up and winked at Tony, who winked back like a kid hiding a secret.

"Spill it, Prentiss." David growled from across the room, not sure if he was enjoying watching her hide her joke or if he was pissed at his family.

"You're Neanderthal-like interviewing style doesn't work on me, Rossi." She turned her head and looked right back at him, a steely eye contact she only used on suspects.

The battle of stares, witty come back and use of last names was too much for the family, whistles and knee slaps immediately went up.

"I think our Davey has finally met his match!" Martha yelled out over the hoopla.

He couldn't help it, his face cracked into a minute and barely visible grin as he stared Emily down. Indeed, Emily could take him any day and he knew it.

Emily raised an eyebrow at him, wondering at that small victory in the staring match and his subsequent grin. Had anyone else seen that? Was he goading her? _Damn you, David Rossi. Always too cool for school… _She broke the eye contact and shook her head, thinking that at least she finally knew where he got his unprecedented will.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"She asked me about you tonight." Dave was laying on the bed with his hands under his head, watching Emily put her hair up in preparation for bed. _I could get used to this routine. Changes, washes face, brushes, puts her hair up. _He smiled at his inner thoughts. Was this really happening? Was he finally admitting to himself the feelings he had for her weren't purely friendship?

She wanted to ask him what he had said, hell, Emily wanted to have been a fly on the wall during that conversation, but she was far too afraid to ask. "You're brothers asked me how a goat like you convinced a dame like me to date you?" She turned off the bathroom light and got in bed from her small side of the room. The moonlight again was terribly bright through the window pain, she hated it. She wanted very much to be in darkness, so he couldn't watch her facial expression. _Christ, Emily, why would he be watching your facial expressions? Like he's obsessed with you or something. Ummm… because he's a profiler and that's just what we do by default? _She mentally argued with herself.

"I told her the truth about you. I told her you were one of the best agents I've ever worked with. I told her I get up every morning looking forward to being your partner. I told her about Sergio. About how you eat your steak nearly raw, and that I think it's hilarious… I told her you are my best friend, and that I care about you more than anyone I know that isn't family.""

"O-oh…" Emily turned her head towards his from her position on her back.

"I did not, however, tell her about you having an orgasm in your sleep while you called out my name last night, I thought that oughtta stay between us."

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Stay tuned! Will get out another chapter today. =D


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome New followers! **Pj16238, & Sbill117**

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"What in the hell?!" Emily sat upright and slapped his chest, hard.

He couldn't help it, her reaction was worth the slap and any more he had coming. Bursting into a deep-bellied laugh he grabbed the hand that had landed on his chest before she could raise it again and pulled Emily on top of him.

"Don't make me punish you, domestic violence isn't…" A punch from her free hand landed in his ribs. "Oohmf!"

"You are absolutely.." David found her free hand and grabbed the wrist attempting to find another spot to hit. "just…"

"So fucking sexy I can make you come in your dreams?" Wrapping a leg around her flailing midsection trying to upright herself, he laughed again at her new found profanity.

Not exactly having her head about her in a controlled manner and being in a very awkward position pinned on top of her team member, Emily stilled her body and gave her deadliest glare. "If you know what's good for you, you'll let go of me, right…now."

"I don't trust you not to assault me. Besides, I want to know more about this dream. And don't even try to lie to me, I figured you out."

"Want in one hand and shit in the other, Rossi. Let go of me. You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Emily replied coolly. She was struggling to continue her glaring, the grin on his face and the dancing in his eyes was making her insides turn to mush.

"The hell I am." David tightened the grip his leg had on her torso, pressing her firmly against his thin pajama pants. He was very quickly approaching a hard on, smelling the lingering remnants of something coconut was driving him wild, her small, hard body squirming on top of him.

Placing both of the hands he had gripped at the wrist on his chest he wriggled his body into a perfectly comfortable position. "I'm not letting go until you talk. Tell me, what was dream Rossi doing to dream Prentiss that left you breathless and flushed in the middle of the night? Hmm?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Emily hissed, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. Was he talking dirty or was he intentionally trying to embarrass her?

"I have a beautiful woman on top of me in bed, why wouldn't I be enjoying myself?" Grinning, he softened his voice. "Don't be cross with me, Emily. I'm not trying to upset you."

"What _are _you trying to do then? If this is your way of seducing me then I can give you one reason for three divorces." Emily's tone also changed, the threat in it removed.

"Ouch." David slackened his hold on her slightly, and rolled over, gently placing himself over her. "I haven't begun trying to seduce you, yet, should you be so lucky." Seeing the deep dip and rise of her chest with her quickened breathing did it – the excitement of her body made his kick into full gear, and he couldn't hide the stiffening of his manhood now painfully obvious between their bodies. Feeling his arousal, Emily let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding at his words, was this actually happening? "Sure I'm not just dreaming again?" Emily whispered, nearly breathless. Emily was terrified that while she was exposed and vulnerable, he may still reject her, and she couldn't make eye contact with him, not now, all she could focus on were his beautiful, full lips.

"No, baby, you're not." David dropped his head to kiss the small bit of exposed chest from her annoyingly conservative night shirt. Releasing her wrists, he wrapped an arm under her thin body to hug her closer to him, and put the other on her cheek. "Dream Rossi can't have you anymore. I'm very jealous, you know." He kissed her opened mouth, covering it easily, and deepening it immediately after the first wonderful taste. Sweeping his tongue inside of her lips he couldn't stop the soft groan that escaped him. "Emily…" was all he could say while his body and mind were overtaken by the sheer presence of her. How long had it been since he'd felt this way? So completely aroused and encased in a woman's essence he couldn't form a complete sentence?

Emily felt as though she was being sweetly suffocated, suffocated in honey and sugar and masculinity and goosebumps… her head was spinning with madness, she couldn't touch him fast enough, she couldn't feel him fast enough, her hands running through his hair and down his back and hugging his torso seemingly all at once. She felt as though she didn't have _enough _hands with which to feel him on top of her, touching her, pulling her hair, grabbing her, kissing her… frenzy that she couldn't explain, frenzy that sent white-hot searing desire through muscles she had never felt before erupted behind her closed eyes and fell like fireworks.

In a blur of hands, teeth and flying clothing articles it felt to both of them as if years had passed between the moments of tension and embarrassment to unadulterated passion as their fevered, naked skins finally touched.

"You are… so… fucking… beautiful…" Dave managed to get out, his voice throaty and raw as his kissed and gently nipped at her breasts.

Emily felt shocked and helpless and lustful, there were no words she could say, since she'd forgotten how to speak. Mews and moans were all that left her lips every time his hands found a new handful of skin to pull or a taught nipple to lip hungrily at. Was this, then, the Rossi trap she'd always envisioned? A trap indeed then it was, she could not speak, though instinctively she knew she could beg, beg him to continue and never stop. The thought scared her sober for a few moments, if he stopped… what would she say? Would he change his mind? How could she possibly convince him to continue? Surely David Rossi had his pick of the women, what if he found her to be substandard? Years of forced celibacy began to infiltrate her mind with insecurities, being wholly untrained in the art of seduction and feminine prowess.

"Baby… I… Stop, sweetheart stop.." And it began, this is when he'd tell it was wrong, they worked together, what would Hotch think? Strauss would end them both, surely. Emily's mind became a sea of fear, and anticipating the horrid rejection she'd once felt by the only man she'd ever loved before Rossi made her want to cry.

"W..What? Did I do something wrong? I… Look Dave it's been a _really _long time I'm not very good at this, I'm sorry I'm.."

"No, of course not, Stop that- Em I don't…" _Oh Christ, he doesn't have a condom! _Her mind screamed at her, rebuking her readily available insecurities in herself.

"I'm on birth control, Dave.." She whispered, horrified at the sound of how unsure she appeared, their bodies now both steadied and staring at each other, every second passing adding new worry and insecurities to her mounting paranoia.

"It isn't that…." Dave saw her furrowed brow, he wasn't so uncontrolled that he hadn't heard the doubt of herself in her voice, and it angered him. "You're perfect, Emmy. I can hardly control myself… You're so… perfect…" He dropped his head to rest on her chest with a sigh, his hard on finally starting to hurt with the ache for release.

"W-what then?" Again, he heard her lack of faith in herself and it made him angry at whomever had ever dared question her feminine perfection. He'd find that bastard and castrate him, sure as shit he would.

"I don't want… I don't want to hurt you." The last part coming out in a rush, trying to smooth it over with hastened kisses up her neck, maybe it would distract her from what he was saying.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Emily removed her hands from his ass and perfect head of hair and pushed his shoulders up so she could look into his face. She didn't expect to see it genuinely contorted in a clearly misguided version of guilt. "What are you talking about?" She repeated.

Sighing, embarrassed, exasperated at this life-long problem he took one of her hands and guided it to his groin. Hiding his face in her neck while he made her touch his length he whispered again. "I hurt my.. I hurt my wives, … they didn't like…"

Emily gasped when her fingers touched him, indeed that was not something even she could have anticipated from him. "Well aren't you lucky." She flirted, and kissed what part of his neck was closest to her. "Or maybe I'm the lucky one?" She grinned into his ear, and pushed him off of her, onto his back.

"Baby, that isn't a good idea." He knew, he'd tried every position known to man with wife number 2 and 3.

"Shut up." Emily took his hands and put them on her hips. This, she was sure would _not _be an issue. Holding on for more than two minutes, that might be her biggest problem tonight. Straddling him, Emily bent to kiss his chest, giving plenty of attention to his nipples while she held his hands in place on her hip bones. The feeling of control, the intoxication that his heavy breathing was giving her, was making Emily high with arousal. She gently rubbed her opening against his manhood, grinning down at him when she felt it twitch and become even harder. Yes, indeed, this was a Goddess' position, even over a God.

"Christ…. Emily…" David's voice was nearly reverent, and it sent her further higher than she thought possible. Was this possibly how good it felt to be domineering in bed? Sudden inspiration and desire overcame her mind, making the blind-desire fog clear, with a new purpose.

"I told you to shut up." She said evenly, staring into his eyes and pulling a hard nipple upward, while tightening her grip on the hand holding her hip. Quite literally she slipped onto the tip of his cock, her excitement now running down the insides of her thighs. It felt like the most natural penetration of her life, albeit slow, he was absolutely stretching her walls and filling every space. Settling not painlessly but fully on his groin with him inside of her, Emily gasped as the triggers of sensitivity within her were all touched at once.

"Holy… fuck.." She breathed heavily.

David's very head seemed to have taken leave of his body, he couldn't think straight, was this really happening? He couldn't recall, especially in this state, if a woman had ever sat on him this way, taken him in so fully. His body screamed to move, the desire for friction and release now hurting his manhood in a bitter sweet sort of way.

Unclenching his jaw and watching carefully while Emily adjusted to his length inside of her, he couldn't help but wonder at why she wasn't some man's queen somewhere, her skin gleaming under the moonlight like ivory. "Emily…" He gulped at his dry throat, "Are you okay?"

Taking her dream like stare away from the ceiling and back down at the man making her feel like a domineering Goddess, she smiled wickedly and nodded, lips slightly apart, with teeth showing and all. "Move." She ordered.

It was all he needed, both her approval and her order, to make love to the most impossibly perfect and beautiful woman he'd ever met… In fact, as his mind searched for distractions to keep him from exploding in the first thrusts of his hips, he realized he couldn't remember another woman he'd ever met. All that existed right now was Emily, riding him with that evil grin on her face.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

As promised, your second chapter of the day. I quite enjoyed writing it ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome new follower **Bookworm608!**

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"No… Not getting up…" Emily mumbled into her pillow, a distant knocking at the door slowly invading her deep rest.

"Come in!" David called weakly from his position splayed over Emily.

"Davey, come quick – oh – I'm sorry…" Mary turned her back as she entered the room, Emily's naked torso thankfully on it's front in the mattress.

David half up-righted himself and covered her, grinning sleepily. If Emily was too worn out to be embarrassed, his job was well done.

"Davey, mama, she's bad." Mary left the room, closing the door quickly behind her.

Dave jumped out of the bed at once, fear overcoming him. Was this the moment, then? He couldn't bear it… did he have to watch his mother die? "Emily, Emily please…" he asked quickly, pleading in his voice. Could he ask her to come with him? Could he possibly ever tell her she was the only thing holding him together?

"Y-yes, of… of course." Emily replied groggily, a deep haze all about her. How much whiskey had she had last night? _Oh Christ have mercy, not now, don't be hungover right now… David needs you… _He needed her, he needed her…. Yes that was what he had said again and again last night, whispered in her ears that he needed her badly, so badly, while he had pulled her hair and thrust into her again and again, during their second sex in the night, when he had woken her up by pushing inside of her, and it had been even more furious than the first time, more frenzied and rough. Remembering the clips of the night came in time with her thoroughly exhausted body, muscles aching blissfully in all of her nether parts.

Without donning a shirt, David left the room in just his pants, trusting she would follow.

"Dear lord…" Emily looked about the floor in the mass of discarded clothing articles for her pajama's and quickly clothed herself. The state of the room was in complete shambles, half of the sheets on the floor and pillows strewn about. Groaning as she spotted her panties on the lampshade, Emily mentally attempted to prepare herself for the worst – this could be it, this might be Carlita's last day with her children on earth.

Following the voices, Emily found that Carlita's room was the very last at the end of the long, plantation style home's upstairs corridor. She didn't know if she should just enter, or stand outside – was this a private moment for the family? The door was open, she carefully poked her head inside, her heart stalled until she found David, her new center of the universe. David sat on a stool beside the top of the bed, holding his mothers hand and brushing the hair away from her face, while Janey used a cold rag to wick away the beads of sweat on the poor woman's brow.

"Em…Emily… Co..Come in, child." Mrs. Rossi struggled with her speech, but her eyes had found her, and were kindly smiling.

Emily smiled kindly at the woman, coming forward and feeling David's eyes on her like a scorching beam. She had absolutely no idea what to say, surely not "how are you feeling?" or "can I get you anything?"

"E-everyone, get s-some coffee. I want to be with Emily…. Alone." Even in her state, a warning glare silenced her children's rebuttals. David looked at Emily for a long moment, and back at his mother. Every rebellious muscle in his body wanted to shout like a child, and challenge anyone to even try to move him from his mother's side. She needed him, she needed him to protect her.

"It's okay, Dave, I'll call you if we need you." As if reading his thoughts, Emily took his hand in hers, and squeezed.

For a moment, as he stared at her small hand over his, David lost his voice, lost his words for how to thank her, how to express his gratitude. Nodding, squeezing both his women's small hands at once, he stood and followed his sisters and brother in laws out and closed the door gently behind him.

"Do you... oh, water please?" Carlita coughed hard, holding her chest. Emily quickly spotted the pitcher and filled a glass.

"Here, drink…" Emily felt her tears begin to well, this was looking worse by the minute. Holding the cup to Carlita's lips, Emily tried to smile.

"Thank you deary. Now, tell me." Pausing to catch her breath from the strain of just speaking, Carlita mentally cursed her failing body. "D-do you love him?"

Emily felt a jolt go through her body, a small trace of it in the shock on her face. "Y-yes… I always have. Even before…" A wet drop fell on her hand, and she was surprised to discover she was now crying. "I love him, Mrs. Rossi, I love him so much it scares the shit out of me." Laughing a little at the end of her confession, she knew Carlita wouldn't be offended at her profanity.

"Mmm, that's good love, when it… when it scares the s-shit out of you." Carlita tried to laugh as well, but it came out in a thundering of coughs. Emily held the water to her lips again as she drank.

"T-then you take care of him for me." Carlita nodded at Emily, patted her hand and then finally rested her head heavily in the pillow. "I… I am… tired… tell them…"

"I'll call them right now." Emily stood and quickly reached the door. "Dave!" She tried her best to keep the panic out of her voice, but even she could hear it, this was it, she'd seen death before, and it was indeed on this doorstep.

Seven pairs of footsteps rushed up the stairs, David in the lead, tears already blurring his vision when he saw Emily's expression and he knew. She took his hand as soon as he reached her, and was almost literally drug back into the room by his forced pace.

"Ma, I'm here… It's Davey I'm here… and everyone else…. Look Janey has some tea for you…. Please drink it, ma, I'll help you."

"D-don't… want…a-anymore of that…" Carlita made a comical hand gesture to imply she knew exactly what her children had conspired to put in her tea.

Chuckling despite his freely flowing tears, David smoothed the now thinned hair on his sainted mothers head.

"She loves you, Davey. G-god knows… why… but she d-does. Take good…care of her, Davey."

"I will, Ma. I won't let this one get away." David pulled Emily into his lap on the stool, and kissed her soundly in front of his entire family. "I won't let you get away." He said with conviction, looking into her eyes.

"I know, I tried to last night." Emily was smiling in spite of herself, her tears now both of sadness and joy.

Mary and her sisters laughed at this, and Joe slapped David on the back with an "atta boy."

"G-good. This is good. I don't want… you lot… to cry. Live your l-lives, love your family." Carlita nodded for emphasis, looking around at the grieving faces of her family. "I-I'm…. going… to find your… daddy… and… k-kick his behind!" The room again was filled with laughs, as the Rossi sisters crowded their mother's bedside, and as soon as it had come it was replaced with wails from Mary and Janey, as Carlita Rossi closed her eyes and the last breath left her lips.

David turned his face away, he refused to look at her in death, he would remember her alive. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and sheltered his view, aching for the pain he was in. She winced when she felt the first wet drops on her chest, and she hoped that if she held him tight it would go away soon, all his sadness.

"I can't… be in here." He said weakly.

"Okay. Let's go back to the room." And she stood, leading her best friend away from his mothers body.

David felt as though the door on his mother's life had closed simply so the door to true love could be opened for him. He stared at the small hand that held his, leading him down the hallway of his childhood home, and knew instinctively there was nothing about chance that had landed him stranded this Christmas, it was fate, and _his _fate, was Emily.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

**Fin!**

**Thank you everyone who Favorited, Followed, Read and Reviewed!**

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

**SEQUEL PREVIEW: ROSSI'S FATE**

"What do you mean? You and Rossi are dating?" JJ asked incredulously at the mischeivious grin on her friends face.

"Not exactly… We're just…together." Emily hated the term "Dating", it seemed juvenile to what she and David had.

"So… one weekend in the backwoods of Virginia and you're sold the Rossi dream? Emily do you even hear yourself? He's a serial husband!" JJ threw up her hands, not quite believing her ears. She'd be god-damned if David fucking Rossi was going to romance her friend then break her heart like he did everyone else. Oh no, not under her watch.

"Have you even HEARD of Morgan's stories when he goes to bars? Morgan has a SYSTEM for picking up women, Emily, it's disgusting, and Rossi is the same kind of guy – I know you've heard the stories about the fraternization rules made just because of him sleeping his way through the FBI."

"JJ, I only told you because I thought you would be happy for me. Please trust my judgement on this? I _have _heard the stories, that was well before he came back, and you know it. Look, if he breaks my heart and acts like a bastard I'll let you say 'I told you so'." Emily stared at her friends crossed arms, and knew she wasn't convinced.

She twisted the band on her ring finger with her thumb, loving the feel of it, even if she was hiding it in her pocket. Today clearly was not the day to share more news….

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*


End file.
